<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>兄友弟恭（CP：雪燐，R18） by Assassin_Luo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153653">兄友弟恭（CP：雪燐，R18）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo'>Assassin_Luo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 青之驱魔师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>参加生日聚会的兄弟两个吃了奇怪的东西。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>奥村雪男/奥村燐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>兄友弟恭（CP：雪燐，R18）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆本文是青之驱魔师的同人，CP为雪燐，奥村雪男X奥村燐，年下骨科请注意。<br/>☆本文文笔幼稚而且冗长，雷者注意回避。<br/>☆PWP，未成年勿入。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊……好难受……”燐皱着眉头，脑袋里乱哄哄的，只有恶心和高热的感觉格外清晰。</p><p>“我早就说了，哥哥吃了节草就不能吃水仙根粉……那两样东西加起来你这恶魔体质一定抗不住，我课上都讲过的啊。”雪男几乎是半抱着燐，一手把松动的眼镜往上推，一手使劲撑住往下滑的哥哥，“真是的，你是笨蛋吗？他们一挑衅你就吃，搞成这副样子真是自作自受，也不怕暴露了。”</p><p>燐没空理会自家弟弟的抱怨，只知道一阵一阵的头晕目眩，连手脚都不听指挥，勉强靠在墙上。</p><p>雪男站在旁边，看着软绵绵毫无力气的哥哥，叹了口气。他从兜里掏出门钥匙，往最近的铁门上一插，再打开门的时候，彼端已然是兄弟二人的宿舍了。</p><p>等雪男把半扶半抱地把燐拖上单人床，他自己已然满头大汗。</p><p>入夏之后天气开始变热，别说他们的宿舍没有空调，每天像雪男那样一丝不苟地穿着全套制服就已经足够憋闷，再加上他一路折腾一个大活人回到宿舍，想想都是一身汗。</p><p>三两下把燐的制服脱下来，懒得再给他穿上睡衣，雪男把裸着上身的哥哥直接塞进了被子里。</p><p>所有的事情忙完，雪男终于歇了一口气，把外衣脱掉挂在一边，迫不及待地跑去洗澡了。</p><p>本来只是一个平常的双休天，却因为诗惠美不知从哪里得到的消息，说今天是奥村兄弟的十八岁生日，无论如何要庆祝一下，结果一大帮人就跑到学校外面狂欢去了。</p><p>说是给奥村兄弟过生日，实际上到雪男架着燐离开为止，大家都还玩得不亦乐乎，压根忽略了主角之一已经先一步就义。</p><p>等到雪男穿着浴袍从男浴室回来时，几乎是立刻就发现了不对劲。</p><p>燐原本盖在身上的被子被掀到了地上，而过高的体温使得他原本白皙的皮肤透出一片红润，恶魔毛刺刺的尾巴无力地耷拉在床沿上……</p><p>“呜……”床上的人把手臂放到额头上，烙煎饼一样在床上扭来扭去，最后整个人都蜷缩起来。</p><p>“哥哥！”雪男两步冲过去，手才触碰到燐的身体就被吓了一跳。</p><p>按说节草配上水仙根粉的确会使恶魔产生类似发烧的反应，但温度高到几乎烫手就太离谱了。他把手放到燐的额头上，又烫又红，几乎快要冒气。</p><p>“啧。”这情况大大出乎了雪男的预料，正当他决定去找梅菲斯特的时候，燐忽然转过身来了。</p><p>燐几乎是一跃而起，抱住了弟弟放在自己身上的手臂，然后重新滚回了床上。雪男因为他过于迅猛的动作被带倒，整个人被卷上了燐的床，连眼镜也差点飞出去。</p><p>“哎！”</p><p>这下雪男几乎是被燐抱在了怀里，背上贴着一个巨大的火炉，挣扎不开。</p><p>愣了两秒，他试探着回头看向燐，“哥哥，你除了那两样，有没有吃别的奇怪的东西……”</p><p>“嗯……”燐也不知道是不是被高温烧坏了脑袋，口齿不清道：“什么东西……诗惠美……她说有双叶先生……”</p><p>“双叶先生？”雪男皱起眉头，诗惠美的双叶先生是什么？</p><p>“就是……就是那个绿的……”</p><p>“你难道是说诗惠美带来的那个罐头？”虽然是个问句，但雪男的脸色一瞬间变了，半是无奈半是无措使他的表情变得很奇怪。</p><p>“嗯……好难吃……”燐把头埋在雪男的后劲，还嫌不够地蹭了蹭，张嘴说话时呼出的高热直接喷在雪男耳朵后面，让后者瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“那个当然难吃。”雪男不知是忽然恢复了镇静还是直接僵硬掉，脸上的眼镜在台灯下反射出白光，“什么双叶先生，那是金苜蓿。”</p><p>金苜蓿，单独食用当然不会对人体有什么影响，甚至是活血化瘀的好东西。可如果跟节草和水仙根粉混在一起，就会使人“浑身燥热，欲火难当”，通俗地讲，就是发情。</p><p>雪男半天没有反应，燐抱着他蹭来蹭去却还不满足，“呜……难受……”</p><p>“哥哥你吃了多少？”雪男被燐挨挨蹭蹭地也热起来，干脆转过身抓着后者的双肩拉开一点距离。</p><p>“嗯……唔……全吃了……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>雪男有一种想要扶额的冲动。</p><p>“呜……”燐重新缠上弟弟，两臂把雪男揽进怀里，和他耳鬓厮磨。</p><p>“哥哥，”雪男深吸一口气，双手环住自家哥哥的背，“有一个方法能让你不难受，只是……过后你不要后悔。”</p><p>“唔，好……”早已经被药性折磨得找不着北，燐只觉得身体里有一股热流在四处乱窜，只有在和雪男肌肤相亲的时候那种燥热才有所缓减，而弟弟说的话里有什么样的含义早已经不在他的考虑范围。</p><p>最后下定决心，雪男一手摘掉眼镜放在床头，一手顺着腰滑向燐仅剩的内裤，稍稍徘徊过后便探进去了。</p><p>燐正像发情期的猫一样毫无章法地蹭着雪男，微微伸出舌头来在后者颈边舔了舔，这一下让两人身上都过电似的一僵。</p><p>“噢！”随即燐差点跳起来——下身早就硬起来的要害被雪男握在了手里。</p><p>雪男轻轻动了动手指，立刻就感觉到燐浑身紧绷，呼吸的节奏完全被打乱。手中烫铁一般的触感让雪男也兴奋起来，想到此刻和自己交颈纠缠的是亲哥哥就有一种要爆血管的感觉。</p><p>“呼……呼……”燐粗重的呼吸完全喷洒在雪男脸上，让后者产生了一种灼烧起来的错觉。</p><p>雪男开始抚摸手中的东西，一上一下地安慰着，感受着燐越收越紧的拥抱。</p><p>“哥哥……”</p><p>燐微微睁开不知何时紧闭的双眼，迷蒙中抬头看向雪男。</p><p>“尾巴。”</p><p>那条黑色的恶魔之尾从燐的身后绕到前面，不自觉地缠上了雪男的手腕，尾巴的末端正搔弄着他的手背，即使是意识到之后也没有停下来的意思。</p><p>“……”饶是燐再欲火焚身难以自控也因为这本能的动作而羞得红了耳尖。</p><p>见此情景，雪男一手抚摸着燐的背，一手持续刺激着后者的下身，低笑起来。他凑近哥哥红润的耳尖，轻轻含住，用舌头挑逗着。</p><p>满意地感觉到对方一瞬间的紧张，雪男慢慢就着这个姿势翻身压上燐，两腿不着痕迹地挤到了自家哥哥的腿间。</p><p>长期握枪使雪男的指腹和虎口有一层粗糙的薄茧，这毫不显眼的特质此刻却几乎成了最大的刺激。</p><p>“雪男……”燐敏感的下身有生以来第一次被自己以外的人触碰，这个人还是和自己血脉相连的亲生弟弟，一种悖德感浮现出来，却意外地让他更加兴奋。</p><p>燐一把拉过雪男狠狠地拥抱着，下身不自觉地前后抽送起来，大腿正好抵在后者的要害上，即便隔着一层浴衣也感觉到了雪男的硬挺。</p><p>雪男灵巧的手指划过两颗小球，缠住燐的根部，顺着一路向上，指尖的粗糙摩擦着他的下身，直至最后搔刮到顶端。</p><p>同是男人使雪男知道怎样才能更有效地取悦到对方，他用食指轻轻地抚弄着，感觉手腕上的尾巴时松时紧。</p><p>要不了多久，雪男的腰忽然被燐夹紧，后者全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，脊背向后仰起了一个漂亮的弧度。</p><p>“唔啊！”感觉到握住自己要害的手突然收紧，燐眼前白光一闪，口中发出一声压抑的低呼，与此同时下身也在雪男的抚慰下爆发出来。</p><p>高热的精华喷溅在雪男手里，然后顺着他的引导全部流到燐的大腿内侧。</p><p>燐急速地喘息，还未从高潮过后的空白中回过神来。</p><p>雪男微微眯起双眼，看着燐躺在床上满身汗水，半闭眼睛露出一种回味的神情，手腕上的尾巴完全松软下来搭在他的手心，一副任人宰割的样子。</p><p>“哥哥。”</p><p>燐缓了两秒才应声，“嗯？”</p><p>“还没完哦。”一边说着，雪男脱出燐的尾巴，慢慢抽开早就松散的腰带，三两下脱掉浴衣内裤甩到一边。</p><p>察觉到弟弟的动作，燐终于有些惊慌地抬头，“你干什么？”</p><p>“你解决完了，该到我了吧？”他就着手心里的白浊摸向燐的身后，边俯下身体，和燐的胸口紧紧相贴。</p><p>“哎？哎哎？”感觉到雪男摸索着自己身后的手指，燐本能地想推开对方。不知是不是错觉，燐总觉得刚才自家弟弟笑得很邪魅。</p><p>雪男不理会身下人的小挣扎，细细密密地吻上了燐的下颚，然后一路向下，颈部、锁骨、前胸、小腹……</p><p>“哥哥……”</p><p>他把头靠在哥哥胸前，侧耳听到燐尚未平复的心跳，急速而有力。这颗心脏就在刚刚因为自己而兴奋跳动着，这样的认知让雪男一阵气血上涌。</p><p>“哥哥。”</p><p>“雪、雪男？”燐不知所措地半揽着弟弟的肩头，搞不清楚现在是个什么状况。</p><p>雪男忽然抬头吻住燐的嘴唇，从最初的轻轻触碰，开始逐渐深入，舌头灵敏地撬开燐的牙齿，舔过尖尖的虎牙，挑起对方的舌头……两人都很生硬，这是兄弟之间的初吻。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>毫无预料地，一直徘徊在燐下体的手指猛地刺入穴口，虽然不深，却足够他从吻中惊醒过来。</p><p>雪男却完全不给逃跑的机会，他一手持续开拓着燐的下体，一手再次握住对方的前端，慢慢揉捏。</p><p>果然，燐立刻蔫了下来，茫然无措地摊在床上，感受到之前那种熟悉的欲望和热力又一次漫过小腹，汇集在下身。</p><p>夏夜的空气中弥漫着潮湿的水汽，此刻还混杂了情欲的气息。</p><p>用于扩展的手指不知不觉增加到了两根，燐皱着眉头，从未被进入过的地方忽然被如此对待，各种不适都接踵而来。</p><p>雪男用下身的硬热蹭着燐的大腿，稍稍减缓一些欲望的难耐。他当然迫不及待地想要攻占进去，但身为医工骑士，“男人之间的性爱要做足前戏才能避免受伤”这种理论知识他可是记得很牢——再没有理智也不能为此伤了亲爱的哥哥。</p><p>他又一次凑上前去吻住燐，两人凭着本能唇舌交缠，口中的津液顺着燐的嘴角溢出来。</p><p>“嗯……”不知是谁的呻吟声，手指增加到三根。</p><p>在燐自己体液的帮助下雪男得以顺利阔张，三根手指的抽插变得顺利许多。</p><p>雪男喘着气，感觉准备活动已经进行得差不多了，燐的前端也再次挺立起来，这才终于停下动作，两手挪到自家哥哥身后，托起他的后臀轻轻掰开。</p><p>燐感觉到一个明显不同于手指的，更加粗大火热的触感抵在身后，不用想都知道是怎么回事，野生动物的直觉告诉他：惨了。</p><p>“哥哥，要进去咯。”</p><p>话音刚落，还不及燐反应过来，雪男猛地挺身，下身在燐的小穴里长驱直入。</p><p>“哇！”</p><p>瞬间袭来的强烈疼痛使燐绷紧浑身的肌肉，本能地夹紧下体，两手推拒着雪男。这个动作却使疼痛变本加厉，直疼得他咬牙切齿。</p><p>“放松……”雪男明显也被夹得进退不能，身上冒出了一层薄薄的汗。他伸手轻轻揉捏燐的前端，分散着后者的注意力，尽量轻柔道：“慢慢放松……一会儿就没事了……”</p><p>燐在下面忍痛忍得想骂人，无奈此时张嘴只怕会咬到舌头，他只好用眼神狠狠地剜雪男。后者重新掌握住挺立的手指灵巧地翻弄起来，痛感和快感混杂着从下身冲上小腹，让燐不自觉地放松了后穴。</p><p>借着这个机会，雪男轻轻地朝前推进，一直让下身全部没入了燐的身体里。</p><p>“呜……嗯……”</p><p>燐抱住雪男，使劲把脸埋在对方的脖子上，呜咽的声音传出来如同小兽一样。</p><p>“哥哥，怎么样……”轻抚燐的腰侧，尽量转移着他的注意力，雪男侧头在他耳边吹气。</p><p>“……还能怎样……疼死老子了……”燐从牙缝中龇出零丁的言语，汗水已经顺着脸颊滴到了枕头上。如果可以的话，燐几乎想把自己的犬牙嵌在弟弟脖子上，长这么大还没如此被他欺负过。</p><p>雪男的手顺着燐的腰抚摸到尾椎骨，手指摩挲着后者的尾巴根部。</p><p>“啊……”没想到随着这个动作，燐的腰泛软地抽搐起来，整条细长的尾巴直接盘上了雪男的手。</p><p>“咦，难道哥哥你……？”雪男惊讶地看着燐这一系列的反应，又尝试着轻抚揉捏那条尾巴。同样的反应告诉他，这里也是哥哥的敏感带。</p><p>“忍一忍，很快就好了。”雪男重新不遗余力地撸动哥哥的硬热，一边顺着尾巴根抚摸整条尾巴，缠绕在手腕上的尾巴柔顺地随着他的动作放松。</p><p>说得轻巧啊……燐闭上眼睛想要熬过这段疼痛，可是雪男的硬挺在自己身体深处夸张的存在感让他无法转移注意力，原本体内毫无知觉的东西都争相叫嚣着自己的存在，他甚至能在雪男微弱的动作中感觉到自己内脏的波动。而视觉的缺失让这种感知变得更加明显。</p><p>见燐没有回应，雪男试探着慢慢活动起下身。由于有了第一次深入而完全的开拓，接下来变得轻松了许多。</p><p>燐紧蹙眉头，虽然疼痛感逐渐减轻，那个本来就没有这种功能的地方顶进了庞然大物，依然让他感到不适，不过前后夹击的酥麻的确使他暂时放下了疼痛。</p><p>“好些吗？”雪男低头浅吻着燐的胸前。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>慢慢地，察觉到燐的肌肉明显放松，雪男抚摸尾巴的手扶着自家哥哥的臀部，试着从不同的方向向他进攻。</p><p>燐顺着雪男直起上身的动作，双臂也滑下来摊在床铺上，这才发觉自己的手指已经因为刚才猛力的抓握而僵硬泛疼。</p><p>迷蒙地承受着雪男温吞的进犯，燐根本不觉得这样的行为有什么好的，自己没有得到快感，看雪男的表情也忍得难受。</p><p>正这么想着，雪男埋在燐体内的东西忽然戳到了某个点。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>高出八度的惊叫声中明显夹杂着愉悦的兴奋，甚至还带着飘忽的尾音。</p><p>雪男闻声停住，又试着撞上了同一个地方。</p><p>燐只觉得头皮一炸，被刺激的地方传出类似射精的快感，急速穿过尾椎脊柱，直捣大脑，强烈而迅猛，措手不及。</p><p>“哥哥，舒服吗？”雪男弯下腰，重新伏在燐身上，凑到后者耳边轻声吐息，“你的尾巴也缠得很紧……”</p><p>回应雪男的是一阵意味不明的哼唧，燐闭着眼睛使劲侧过头，脸上泛出润泽的红色。</p><p>这番景象看在雪男眼里就是各种香艳诱人，说明自己找对到了地方。</p><p>雪男放心大胆地冲着同一个地方顶了几次，一反开始的轻柔缓慢，他的动作变得干脆有力，毫不拖泥带水。</p><p>“啊……啊……”燐喘得上气不接下气，不同于刚才的猛烈让他措手不及。</p><p>下体处在雪男剧烈的动作中变得火辣辣的，些微的疼痛和巨大的快感混杂在一起，强烈的刺激没有间断地冲击着燐的神经。</p><p>前所未有的体验。</p><p>“雪……雪男……雪男……”</p><p>燐近乎无意识的呻吟充斥在雪男耳边，让后者几乎把持不住激动得有些发抖。雪男一手扶住燐夹在腰上的大腿，一直掌握住他敏感前端的手顺着后者的小腹、胸口、锁骨、脖颈探上去。</p><p>雪男抚摸着燐的脸，俯下身和自家哥哥唇舌交缠。</p><p>“唔……嗯啊……”</p><p>一时间，剧烈的喘息声、破碎的呻吟声、肉体的撞击声，夹杂着接吻时啧啧的水声和床板吱嘎作响的动摇声，还有窗外夜深人静时蛐蛐的鸣叫声全部混杂在一起，不大的宿舍里充斥着淫靡的气息。</p><p>燐紧紧环住雪男的背，混乱的意识中只剩下眼前的人。交吻过后燐看着近在咫尺的雪男的脸，那双蓝绿色的眼睛中隐约倒映出自己此刻凌乱的模样。</p><p>“哥哥……”</p><p>持续不断的运动，让两人都满身大汗，灼热的气息互相包围住了对方的感官。燐的双腿不知何时环住了雪男的腰，尾巴也绕过两人，在雪男的背后有一下没一下地拍打轻抚。</p><p>“嗯……啊哈……慢、慢点啊……”</p><p>燐自己都不知道说了什么，激情之中昏昏噩噩地呢喃着。</p><p>“呃……”雪男喘着粗气，双手捞起燐的后腰，直起上身跪在床板上，让自家哥哥的腰背大半悬空，继续卖力地进攻起来。</p><p>“啊啊！别……这样……”</p><p>微妙的体位改变却对燐造成了巨大的冲击。从腰到腿完全失去了着力点，他只能尽力用手撑住床。任凭雪男帮他掌握平衡的同时，更加直接的刺激也毫不留情地袭来。</p><p>激烈的运动中燐的视线恍恍惚惚从天花板挪到雪男脸上，看到那张平日里认真淡定的面孔此时因为情事而纠结泛红，低垂的眼睛让他看不真切，却又能切实地体会到自家弟弟的投入和激动。</p><p>顺着雪男的视线一路下移，当混沌的脑海里终于反应过来雪男在看什么的时候，燐差点捂着脸叫出来。</p><p>由于下身被雪男架高，从燐的角度看过去，自家的“小兄弟”就处在了极其显眼的位置，站得笔直，而且还在一次次冲撞中抖来抖去。</p><p>而再往下的地方，燐虽然看不见，但光想一想都知道是个什么景象，更何况此时兄弟两人正处于前所未有的亲密接触中。</p><p>想到雪男正盯着他们紧密交合的地方，燐越加兴奋，下身肿胀发痛，从顶端已经冒出了汨汨的汁液，顺着身体的曲线一直流到交合处，混合着不知谁的体液滴到床单上。</p><p>“雪男……雪男……雪男啊啊……”</p><p>恶魔的尾巴不自觉地蜷起又放松，最后盘绕到雪男的大腿根上缠起来，顶端的绒毛正好有一搭没一搭地扫过后者的敏感部位。</p><p>“嗯嗯哥哥！哥哥……”</p><p>感觉到雪男越发迅猛的动作和体内急速膨胀的硬物，燐下意识地收拢双腿，在颠簸中夹紧了体内的东西，然后在炙热的洪流涌入身体深处之后，他也紧接着爆发出来。</p><p>“啊！”如同有东西炸裂开一般，眼前出现雪盲一样的症状，然后是抒发欲望过后迟来的虚软。</p><p>雪男趴在燐身上急促喘息着，好像溺水的人刚刚挣扎上岸。</p><p>两人相拥着静默了半晌，直到呼吸双双平复下来，心跳也慢慢趋于正常，这才发觉对方身上早就大汗淋漓，活像刚从水里捞出来。</p><p>“哥哥……”</p><p>“嗯？”燐懒懒地哼出一个鼻音，以示回应。</p><p>“你……”雪男依然贴着自家哥哥，理智逐渐回到身体之后，他不敢把头抬起来，“你还好么？”</p><p>静默半晌，仿佛感受到雪男的不安，燐忽然闷笑起来。</p><p>因为体位的关系，雪男清晰地感受到燐颤动的胸腔，震得他酥酥麻麻，这意味不明的举动使得他更加不安。</p><p>“雪男。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“成年生日快乐。”</p><p>感觉到哥哥的双手轻柔地环住自己的背，雪男有些犹疑地撑起身子，对上了一双明亮的蓝眼睛。虽然激情带来的的春色还有些许残留，但燐依然正视着雪男。</p><p>“哥哥……”</p><p>燐从雪男身后揉乱他的黑发，有些坏笑着看着自己的弟弟，“怎么，你不喜欢？”</p><p>说实话雪男有点怀疑此刻的哥哥是不是清醒了，但依然立刻答道：“不会。”</p><p>“不会？不会喜欢？”燐把雪男拉回自己怀抱，脸颊蹭着后者的颈项，“还是不会不喜欢？”</p><p>“我、我很喜欢！”雪男忽然撑起手臂，对着燐大声说。</p><p>这过于直白的反应一时间让两兄弟都怔住了，过了一会儿燐才别别扭扭地转过头，脸上浮现出更加红润的光泽，“那、那就好……”</p><p>恶魔的尾巴不知何时松开了雪男的腿，正无意识地拍打着床铺。</p><p>“还有……”脸上可疑的绯红，燐的声音越来越小。</p><p>“哥哥你说什么？”雪男凑过去听。</p><p>“我说，把你的东西拿出去！”</p><p>伴随着这句话脱口而出，燐下意识收紧了下体，而直接导致的结果是……</p><p>“哥、哥哥……”</p><p>雪男尴尬地在燐体内再次硬起来了。</p><p>“你……”燐抽搐了脸颊看着雪男，最后叹气道：“有第一次也不差第二次了……”</p><p>话还没说完，燐的下身就已经在雪男的抚慰下再次精神起来。</p><p>“唔……嗯……”</p><p>……</p><p>夏夜漫漫，何况明天也不用上课，及时行乐，何乐而不为呢？</p><p> </p><p>－END－</p><p>                                        2011年9月20日星期二 16：18</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>